


Everyday By The Valley

by Kinyve



Series: Seasons By The Valley [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, i wrote this in my free time, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyve/pseuds/Kinyve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miche's many activities during his stay in Stardew Valley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday By The Valley

Harvey opens the door to his clinic, startled to see you hauling sacks of produces towards Pierre's shop. He stops you with an awkward laugh. "Miche, today is Wednesday."

You pause, trembling slightly before taking a deep breath and offering him a jar of pickles.

You end up hauling the sack back and dumping all of its contents inside the box beside your house, including the ones you don't intend to sell. To be more specific, the gold bars you spent all night smelting for a request was gone in an instant.

Thankfully, Clint gifts you a few gold bars the next day.

* * *

 

"Miche?" Emily says, patting your shoulder pitifully. "You okay?" You only manage a small moan of misery as you continue to drink your beer; you slam down your third cup of the evening.

"Farming sucks."

Shane snorts beside you, and Emily shushes him.

* * *

 

"Very good." The wizard mutters, inspecting the purple mushroom you gave to him. "This seems to have strong magical capabilities."

"It's a mushroom."

"Shush, young one." He chides, ruffling your hair.

* * *

 

"Hey, Miche!" Sam chirps, slamming the door to your house open, making you drop your whisk in surprise.

 "What's up…?" He eyes the frosting in the bowl nearby and the working oven just beside you. "Is this for me?" He asks with a grin.

"It's for your brother." You deadpan, picking up the whisk from the floor and giving him a pointed look. "You can have a slice as long as you don't tell Vincent _anything_."

"Deal."

* * *

 

"Nice catching, laddie." Willy says to you as he slaps you on the back, "Why don't you try your luck at catching some legendary fishes, aye?"

You smile at him, trying your best not to let him see how strained your wrists and fingers were.

* * *

 

"Please!" Haley begs, tugging on your arm. "You need to help me cook for Emily; I want to prove that I can handle myself!"

"You don't need to. I think she--"

She tightens her grip on your arm, almost enough to crack it into pieces.

" _I'm sorry_?"

" _Right_. So…survival burger?"

* * *

 

"You are a very nice cook, Miche." Elliot compliments from his seat by his desk. "These crab cakes are delectable." You smile wryly.

"I got stuck fighting tons of Rock Crab in the mines."

"Were you hurt?"

"I can't afford to." Your face turns bitter. " _The last time I did, I forgot over eleven floors of the underground and lost all of my gems…_ "

You continue to rant as Elliot smiles calmly; delightfully listing down your experiences for future references _for_ his novel.

* * *

 

"Aw, dear, it's raining too hard outside." Evelyn coos worriedly, looking outside as another thunder resounds. "You might get hit by lightning."

You suddenly remember the dozen lightning rods near your house.

" …I'll be fine." You reply, standing up as Alex sat down on the seat beside you.

 "You hesitated." Alex comments; digging into his breakfast happily.

"I didn't."

"You did."

"I DID--"

"Will you youngsters shut up over there?! I'm trying to watch the news!"

* * *

 

"You're here to ask for another well on your farm?" Maru asks, as she checks her clipboard. "How many crops do you have?"

"Too many to count." You mutter; waving a hand as Sebastian passes by, patting your head like you're a kid.

Demetrius chuckles lightly as you sag on the chair while Robin smiles at you pitifully.

* * *

 

"Thanks for the bait recipe by the way." You thank Linus as you find him chilling by the river. "I don't have to worry about catching broken CDs all the time."

He smiles at you, but doesn't say anything more as you both continue to fish.

You both don't say anything as you catch a broken pair of glasses.

* * *

 

Leah smiles as she catches you eyeing the paintings she painted, "Do you like them?"

"Yeah they're pretty."

She giggles when you repeatedly caress the canvas and marvel at the textures you feel.

* * *

 

"This game sucks." Abigail mutters, throwing the controller away angrily. You sigh as you lost for the umpteenth time. "Why do they even make games like these at all?"

"Some people are pretty good at it."

"And by some, you mean Sebastian?"

You grumble.

"I'm pretty good at farming."

She giggles as you try the game once more. "Everyone's good at farming."

You huff.

"I grew a _giant melon_."

"You're cute when you're self conscious."

* * *

 

"You forgot a patch." Sebastian points out, blowing smoke into the clear air and watching it float away, "You wouldn't want that little guy to be left out." You glance in his direction, angrily watering the area he'd pointed out.

"When did you get here?"

"I just wandered around then I found myself here."

"Sitting. On my porch."

He shrugs, blowing another puff of smoke. "Sure. I mean, that's what I'm doing."

You don't bother to try and shoo him off as your dog barks at you and chases butterflies around.

"By the way, Sam told me you had cake?"

"...In the fridge."

**Author's Note:**

> Miche pronounced as 'Mitchie'


End file.
